


Lost wine, fine words

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “I’ve been dragged to this party but a friend who abandoned me but then you came over and I started talking about how I didn’t want to be here and you start smirking when my friend comes back and introduces you as the host of the party and oh god I’ve just been talking about how boring it was for ten minutes” AUAsked via tumblr by anon





	Lost wine, fine words

The place was filled to the brim with pretentious assholes. That was what Emma briefly thought while asking to herself for the third time in so many minutes why she had let Ruby convince her to attend such party in where everyone drank fine wine and talked about things she would have laughed at back in the days.

_“You need to mingle a little.” The brunette had said while pointing at her with one long straw. From its tip a drop of chocolate hung and trembled, tempting Emma’s eyes as the blonde nursed between her hands her own cup of hot chocolate. Pulling the straw closer to her mouth, the waitress licked it and kept on talking. “It’s been… what? A month since you landed here? Two? You work for the police and yet you know almost no one.”_

_“That’s not true.” Emma had replied, knowing however that Rubes was right. She was good at her job and she was nothing but grateful she had been able to find such a job in such a short notice but she was still trying to understand the vast differences between the status quo in such a small place from the last big city she had been living at. In Storybrooke the rich ones seemed to thought of themselves as royalty. Storybrooke could be a small town but the kind of money some of those families had seemed to be old. An easy scam, her thief mind whispered to her, snobs, her entire body screamed._

_“You know what I’m talking about.” Ruby was, obviously, not believing her one bit. They had started to talk the very same night Emma had crossed the town line and Emma had discovered that the brunette waitress, despite not being her type, was amazingly easy to open to._

_Plus, she was right, she was in dire need to find some friends. However, the idea of attending a party the mayor of the town was throwing didn’t seem like the kind of party she would enjoy._

_“I asked around and I know you will have that night free. We can go there, drink some wine…”_

_Emma had narrowed her eyes, she could have met Ruby a few weeks ago, but she already knew the woman fairly well and there was something the woman was hiding to her._

_“Why I have the feeling that there’s something else you aren’t telling me?” She had asked, taking a sip from her mug and smiling as Ruby sighed, admitting defeat. Blushing, she had stared at her chocolate before starting to talk._

_“There’s a librarian… she is going to attend and I wanted to…”_

_Emma had nodded, she very well could put up with some snobs for a few hours for a small favour. It could be fun._

She, apparently, couldn’t. Everywhere she looked at Storybrooke’s highest socialite stared down at her, at her clothes and her posture in a way that made her feel uncomfortable and wanting to find Ruby who had disappeared the second they had crossed the threshold of the mayoral house.

Feeling like she needed something to drink, she scanned the place, thinking again how Ruby could have gotten her hands around two invitations. She wasn’t sure she really wanted to know and so she moved closer to the nearest wall, so preoccupied with keeping herself away from several of those boring snobs that kept staring at her that she almost missed the standing woman who was just extracting herself from an obviously heated debate with an old man holding a cane and another whose eyes glittered with nothing but malice.

The key word was almost. As soon as Emma saw the profile of the brunette woman clad on a black dress she blinked, unable to say anything or move until the aforementioned brunette turned fully towards her, her brows arching before addressed her with a wicked smirk.

“I think we haven’t been properly introduced.” She said, her voice rich and soft as she welcomed Emma with a kiss on each cheek. She smelt faintly of something floral Emma wasn’t able to decipher and for a millisecond she kept on staring, not really knowing how to answer to the greeting nor the way the brunette brown eyes kept staring at her.

“I’m… Emma Swan. New in town.” She answered, wondering where her lying skills had seemed to go. And where the heck Ruby was. “And… you are?”

Feeling like a child, she almost facepalmed here and there as she saw the brunette’s smirk widen for a moment. Her voice was just as deep as she answered, smirk still hanging from her lips while doing so.

“I’m Regina, Regina Mills. And I’m not new in town.”

The surname rang a bell on Emma but she couldn’t remember where had she heard it and so she stumbled awkwardly, not really knowing what to do or answer. Thankfully, Regina seemed to sense that as she tilted her head to one side, addressing her.

“Are you enjoying the party?”

For a moment, Emma bit her bottom lip and considered to lie at her. She was obviously well dressed with her black dress that hug her every curve. Something very far from Emma’s own clothes. Regina, however, didn’t look at her as if she was nothing but a moth and it was perhaps that what made Emma decide that she could always try with honesty instead of lying.

“I think it’s…. horribly boring. I don’t really know what I’m doing here.”

Regina hummed, her red lips parting as she answered her. “You certainly don’t seem to be the usual type for this party. I apologize for it to be boring though.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. “Why…?”

“Emma!” Ruby appeared from nowhere holding a glass of wine and sporting several red marks around her neck her long brown locks tried their best to cover. “There you are. I’m sorry for disappearing… oh Madam Mayor, I didn’t see you there. I… we had invitations, I promise! I see you’ve met Emma Swan, she is working for the sheriff office.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Lucas. I believe you.” Regina had yet to take her eyes from Emma, the blonde feeling suddenly as if wanting to die. Mortified, Emma searched Ruby’s eyes as the lanky brunette stared at with a crease beginning to form on her forehead, sensing that something was off.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan.”

Regina’s voice broke the silence, reintroducing sound into Emma’s ears once again as she was suddenly reconnected with the flurry of voices and chatters that filled the place and that seemed to hover, filling the blank spaces between the other brunette’s words and her own inability to say something comprehensible.

Staring at the smirking brunette in front of her, Emma clenched her fists, digging her nails up the palm of her hands, feeling even more out of place than the first time she had entered into the party dressed as she was with her jeans, boots, tank top and leather jacket. Swallowing down and still feeling Ruby’s worried stare, she smiled politely to the beautiful brunette and nodded before mumbling something that seemed intelligible enough. Turning to Ruby, Emma pointed to the still untouched drink on the woman’s hand.

“I think I’m going to pick up something to drink. Rubes, I’ll catch with you later, yeah? Re… Madam Mayor.”

She was nothing but turning towards where she could see more of those drinks Ruby was holding, when she felt the ghost of a hand touching her back and a soft, velvety voice trembling with barely hidden amusement.

“I hope we see each other again Miss Swan, before the party is over.”

Emma nodded, completely flustered.

Fucked, she was completely fucked.

And she was... but that’s another story.


End file.
